


When I Become Hokage

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I become Hokage, it'll be easier for us. When I become Hokage maybe, just maybe we'll have a chance to finally be together. For now, we'll just wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Become Hokage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Just a short little one-shot. I have a lot more too, of Naruto with other characters. I'll post them soon.

"I must admit, Naruto, I am a little sad to see you leave. Although your Konoha group came as reinforcements, I really do wish we were able to spend some real time together," Gaara said slowly, silently, as Naruto stood in front of his desk, announcing that he and the rest of the Konoha group were returning home.

"Gaara, I know it would have been nice to be here longer, but we have to get back…you should know I still have to get Sasuke back home to Konoha!" Naruto said enthusiastically. It almost made Gaara smile. Naruto, was still dead set on getting Sasuke to return to Konoha, and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way. Even after all the people had told Naruto it was useless.

"Yes, I understand. Perhaps some other time," Gaara replied, slightly saddened. He looked down at the paperwork that had piled up during the war.

"Gaara…I…" Naruto began. He wanted to say so much more. Wanted to explain, to talk, and to spend time with the Kazekage. But it was so hard now. He was only a Genin…he couldn't do much. And right now, his mind and heart was set on getting Sasuke back. He had to fulfill his promise to Sakura, while rescuing his best friend. That was his first priority.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled out, and Gaara looked up from his paperwork, to see Naruto's face directly in his. The blond was leaning forward on the desk, his blue eyes meeting Gaara's green ones.

Gaara gasped slightly in response.

"When I become Hokage…I'll be able to travel here, because we're allies. And then…and then maybe we can finally be together." He leaned forward and claimed Gaara's lips. The redhead froze for a moment, before letting the kiss consume him. He slowly stood up and moved the side of the desk, which proved difficult , because he was trying his very hardest not to break the kiss. He felt as though, if it were broken, Naruto would disappear.

But Naruto pulled away, letting Gaara move out from behind his desk, and claim the blonds lips. Naruto moaned gently as he felt Gaara nibble at his bottom lip, before Naruto felt the Kazekage push him onto the couch that was in the room.

"Gaara," Naruto whispered lovingly, pulling Gaara close to him. Said redhead nipped at Naruto's ear, causing shivers the run down Naruto's spine from the jolts of pleasure.

"Gaara, I have to go." Naruto whispered, breaking the trance Gaara felt that he was in.

"Yes, you're running late." Gaara replied, slowly getting off Naruto's body. Naruto sat and up and stood and, throwing himself in Gaara's arms.

He had never been hugged before, and it felt amazing to be hugged by Naruto. The blond was so warm, while, up until very recently, Gaara was so cold. Naruto was like a fire, brightening the lives of those who were shrouded in darkness, and warming the hearts of those who had them barricaded by ice blocks.

"You better keep you're word, Uzumaki." Gaara growled into Naruto's ear, but he knew the blond would keep his word. It was his nindo.

"When I become Hokage." He whispered back into the Kazekage's ear, smiling.


End file.
